PP-Bizon
|price = $1400 |origin = |ammotype = |weightloaded = 2.1 kilograms |projectileweight = 6.2 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1050 |used = Terrorists Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.4 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 64 / 120 |rateoffire = 750 RPM |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) |Killaward = $600 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Damage = 27 |Recoilcontrol = 21 / 26 (80%) |Accuraterange = 14 m |Armorpenetration = 57.5% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-3-5 |Entity = weapon_bizon}} The PP-Bizon '(known properly as the 'ПП-19 Бизон in the Russian version of the game) is a new submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The PP-Bizon or better known in reality, the PP-19 Bizon (P'istolet '''P'ulemyot Model '''19 Bison lit. Machine Pistol 19 Bizon) is a Russian-made submachine-gun manufactured by Izhmash (ИЖМАШ in Russian), and has been in production since 1996. Based on its design, the Bizon in-game fires a 64-round tubular magazine of 9x18mm Makarov pistol cartridge, which is the cartridge the Bizon is most commonly seen using. It's available for both factions. The player can carry 120 reserve rounds for this weapon. In later competitive rounds, the Bizon is often overlooked for its low armour penetration, poor damage, range, and overall inferiority to the P90 and rifles. However, the Bizon comes into play when in anti-eco rounds, as it can easily shred through multiple opponents due to its high rate of fire, tolerable damage (against unarmored enemies), large magazine, and speedy reload time. When held, the player's movement speed is 240 units per second, meaning they suffer 4% speed reduction. Properties Advantages *Very large magazine size *Short reload time *Light weight *Cheap *Low recoil *High firerate Disadvantages * Low accuracy * Very poor damage * Inferior armor piercing ability Gameplay Tactics *Be sure to take advantage of the high magazine capacity of this weapon and spray bullets at concentrated groups of enemies. However, due to the low damage per shot, take them by surprise or at least shoot first. *The Bizon is an excellent choice after winning a pistol round or when the enemy team is playing eco; they will likely not buy armor and will be easily mowed down by close and mid-range spray fire. The weapon is also cheap and the kill reward is $600. It is also a good alternative for the P90 if you can't afford one. *If enemies have Kevlar, aim for the legs as it deals more damage than the chest if you are unable to score headshots. *Remember, the PP-Bizon does not inflict acceptable damage so you can switch to a more powerful pistol, such as the Desert Eagle, to finish off or weaken targets. *This weapon is very ideal for suppressive fire, but the inaccuracy may be uncontrollable after firing several rounds. *The Bizon tends to excel against opponents who are armed with low capacity mag weaponry. Moreover, this submachine gun has a fast reload time which can prove to be useful. **It is possible for users to strafe and keep firing this weapon. "Out-strafing" is an essential component for this weapon so use this advantage to run down shotgun and sniper rifle users. Remember to fire in quick bursts to maintain accuracy. *Ambushing enemy players when they have turned their backs at you is a good idea but be sure that you strike first with this submachine gun. *Forget about using this weapon at enemies who are far-away. Some of your shots will hit but will deal very negligible amounts of damage due the PP-Bizon's high damage drop-off. Your best bet to win is to retreat and engage enemies in closer quarters. *Use this SMG to give suppressing fire against an enemy team. Retreat if assailants are using rifles or light machine guns. Counter-Tactics *Despite the low damage and accuracy of the Bizon, avoid close proximity with users. Enemies armed with this unique submachine gun can (circle) strafe faster than you (if you're armed with a heavier weapon) and kill you. Furthermore, at close range, PP-Bizon users are more likely to score a headshot. *Any weapon that deals more damage and has higher accuracy can easily finish off users, weapon with low rate of fire can be risky though. *Sniper weaponry is an excellent choice to use against players armed with the PP-Bizon. The AUG A3 and SG-553 are also solid choices. **If an enemy user gets too close and you have a sniper rifle, immediately switch to your handgun. Be sure to fire back and retreat when given the opportunity. *The Molotov Cocktail or the Incendiary Grenade can stop users at their pursuit of you and/or your team members. *Remember, if a flashbang does blind users, they may spray their bullets wildly; thus be careful in how to approach them. *Try not to use a Smoke Grenade as users are capable of continuously firing the PP-Bizon for long periods of time without having the need to reload so often (unless they are low on ammo). Instead, a combination of a well-placed HE grenade and your own weapons should be good enough to eliminate users. *If PP-Bizon users spray bullets, try to gain distance and burst fire your own weapon. If wielding a shotgun, it may be required to pull out your sidearm. Remember to stay mobile to avoid taking sustained damage. *At longer ranges, PP-Bizon users may attempt to burst-fire this SMG or reach close proximity while spraying bullets. If you can spot assailants, force them to retreat with more accurate and powerful weapons, such as the AK-47 or AUG A3. Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia * The name PP-Bizon is not commonly used in real life. It is a mix of the weapon’s two common real-life names, PP-19 and the Bizon SMG. ** In the Russian version of the game however, it is called the ПП-19 Бизон (PP-19 Bison). * The Bizon was originally planned to be exclusive to the Terrorists, similar to the MP7 for the Counter-Terrorists. ** This was considered to be odd because the PP-Bizon is primarily used in Russian Counter-Terrorism operations. The weapon itself is rare outside Russia as well. * The Bizon's draw, cocking animations and cocking sounds are similar to those of the AK-47. This is because the PP-19 Bizon is based on the AKS-74 rifle, which in turn is a variant of the AK-47. * Though it uses the real-life magazine capacity of the 9x18mm Makarov version of the Bizon (64 rounds), the in-game weapon is coded to use the 9x19mm Parabellum round. This is likely done to avoid having to program a unique ammunition type for it. ** In real life, the PP-19 Bizon-2-01 variant can use 9x19mm Parabellum rounds, but only holds 53 rounds per magazine. ** The KBP-designed PP90-M1, although utilizing a different firing system, also uses 9x19mm rounds in a similar helical magazine that can hold 64 rounds. * Despite the description claims, the magazine PP-19 uses is technically not a drum magazine, and is instead a helical magazine, making PP-19 Bizon the only weapon in the Counter-Strike series to uses a helical magazine. * Due to the similarities, the magazine is often mistaken for a grenade launcher. ** Though, the launcher theory would be incorrect, as then there would be no place on the gun to put a magazine. * The firing sound is similar to that of the Tec-9. * Some players refer to this weapon as the "pea shooter", referring to its poor damage and the prevalence of the letter "P" in its name. * The PP-Bizon is also a weapon in Counter-Strike Online. External links *PP-19 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Russian weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons